


Take My Breath Away

by Mera



Category: South Park
Genre: (can't think of a title and takes the first lyrics she can think of), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On a scale of one to ten how angry would you be if I told you that your mom saw my naked ass? Theoretically speaking, of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say there is not enough k2 fanfiction that isn't like 5 years old and something had to be done about that. Also it's really late and I didn't have anyone to beta.
> 
> They are both like ~16/17 in the story.

“On a scale of one to ten how angry would you be if I told you that your mom saw my naked ass? Theoretically speaking, of course.”

Kyle gaped at the boy climbing through his window, about a million questions shooting through his head at once, ranging from 'where the hell are your clothes' to 'holy shit why are you ever wearing clothes'. He settled for the most pressing one. “What are you doing here?”

Kenny scratched his head. “Well, see, my brother may be a tiny bit angry with me, totally unfounded if you ask me by the way, so I can't really go home at the moment. I figured you wouldn't have a problem with me coming over.” 

Kyle stared at him incredulously, trying not to let his eyes wander anywhere below Kenny's face. Trying, and failing. “Yes, I can't imagine why I would have a problem with you coming over at 11 pm on a school night. And having my mother see your naked ass. Speaking of which, why even is your ass naked?”

“Funny you should ask. Let's just say it involved me, my friendly hand, and my brother's bed. Which is kinda also the reason I'm here. Oh, can I borrow something of yours? I mean, unless you want to continue staring at my super hot body, no judgement here.” Kenny winked at him and went over to Kyle's dresser without waiting for an answer.

“Do I even want to know why you needed to be in Kevin's room for... that?” Kyle pointedly did not look at Kenny while the other boy was dressing in his sweatpants and a worn out t-shirt.

Kenny shrugged. “The posters in my room were getting old, I wanted a change of scenery, I guess. In my defense, he usually never comes home this early.”

Kyle didn't even try to bother explaining that just because you didn't get caught doing something, it didn't suddenly make it okay to do it. They already had had this conversation too many times. “And where are you going now? Since you probably can't go home?”

“Oh, I thought...” Kenny suddenly looked uncomfortable. “No, I mean, I'm gonna head over to Eric or something, see if I can stay there. Sorry for, uh, disturbing you?”

Kyle furrowed his brow at him. If he had planned to sleep at Cartman's, why did he come here in the first place? Just to borrow clothes? That didn't make sense, Kenny wasn't the kind of person to be bothered by anything he was or was not wearing... oh. “You wanted to stay here?”

Kenny shifted from one foot to the other, eyes fixed to the floor. “I know we hadn't had a sleep over in quite some time, but I thought maybe... but yeah, that was obviously a wrong assumption.” Kenny walked back to the window, a faint blush on his cheek. Kyle had never seen Kenny being embarrassed by something, which was probably why his brain needed a few moments to process what was going.

“Uh, wait!” Kenny stopped in his tracks and turned back around. “You can stay here. I mean, it's late, you should be getting some sleep before tomorrow. One of us would have to take the floor, but uh, I don't mind. You staying over, I mean. I don't necessarily want to sleep on the floor.” 

He saw Kenny smirking at his stammering, which was apparently the only thing needed to get the usual Kenny back. The usual Kenny, that walked over to Kyle's bed now, saying “I think we can both still fit into the bed together. It will be just like old times” without realizing that Kyle probably wouldn't get much sleep lying next to Kenny hotter-than-the-sun McCormick. Seeing him in Kyle's clothes influenced his lower region in a way he really didn't need right now. He didn't want Kenny to get embarrassed like earlier, though, so he simply followed him and slid into his bed, lying down with his back to the middle. He could feel Kenny mirroring his pose next to him.

They laid there for quite a while, and Kyle was already thinking that Kenny had to be asleep by now, when he heard him clear his throat.

“Kyle? You still awake?”

“No.”

Kenny snorted. “Yeah, clearly. I can't sleep.”

“Not my problem.”

Kenny shuffled around until he was lying on his back. “Come on, Kyle. Tell me something interesting. Sing a lullaby, lay out all your secrets, or whatever it is you do at night when talking to someone who's lying in the same bed.”

Kyle sighed. “I can't sing and I don't have any secrets.”

“Everyone has secrets, honey. Believe me.” 

Kenny didn't say anything for a while, and Kyle was starting to believe that he could go back to pretending he wasn't affected by Kenny being so close to him (this bed was made for one person, dammit), but apparently the other boy wasn't thinking about sleeping any time soon.

“So, are there any girls that you like?”

“No.”

“Boys?”

Kyle's eyes widened in shock and his body went stiff. Shit, had he done anything to make Kenny realize he wanted a piece of him? Did he just ruined an old friendship? Did he-

“Relax, geez. I just thought that maybe you were interested in other genders if you didn't like any girls right now, you don't need to get all scared because someone might think you're gay. Liking boys is not that horrifying, I promise.”

Kyle repeated the last sentence in his head over and over to make sure he got that right. “Does that mean that you like boys?”

“Yeah.”

Kyle rolled over so he could see Kenny's face. He seemed casual and relaxed, but Kyle knew him for long enough to see that he was on guard behind his facade. “But you had girlfriends. Several.”

“Yeah.” When Kyle continued to stare at him, he sighed. “I never really understood why people were limiting themselves to one gender, you know. There are so many more opportunities for you if you don't care about gender.”

“Oh.” Kyle averted his eyes to mull that over without getting distracted by unnecessarily long eyelashes. Now that he thought about it, it was kinda strange how so many people rejected others as potential partners just because of their gender. Hm. Must be a thing only monosexual people understood.

“Are you mad at me?” Kenny's voice sounded clear and didn't display any emotion and Kyle realised he hadn't said anything in a while.

“Oh no. Absolutely not. I have no problem with ...that.” He cringed slightly at how straight he sounded. “I mean, I get it. That it doesn't make sense to... limit yourself to one gender?” He shot a glance at Kenny only to find him staring at Kyle in confusion. Why the hell did he have so much trouble forming coherent sentences tonight? Then again the only other person he ever came out to had been Stan, maybe this was something you needed practice for. “What I'm trying to say here is I don't care about the gender of the people I like either.”

“Oh.” They went back to silence for a few minutes, until Kenny turned his head toward Kyle again. “Do you wanna make out?”

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. “What, now that you know I like boys you think I'm interested in you?”

“Well, you do stare a lot at me for someone who doesn't want to get into my pants. Besides, I'm irresistible, so.” Kenny shrugged with a completely serious expression.

Kyle groaned. “No, thank you. If I kiss I want it to be with someone who likes me back.”

Abruptly, Kenny propped himself up on his elbow. “Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?”

Slightly alarmed by the sudden energy, Kyle stared up at him. “Uh, I don't know?”

“Are you saying that you like me?” Kenny grinned widely.

Internally cursing his inability to lie, Kyle felt his face heat up, causing Kenny to chuckle quietly. Who, how Kyle now realised by the breath ghosting over his skin, had gotten pretty close. “That doesn't change anything, though. The point was that the person had to like me back.”

“Good thing that I like you, too, then.”

Kyle wasn't sure whether he was serious, but when he looked at Kenny, he saw that he really meant it. And even if he hadn't seen it, the way Kenny kissed him then was enough to make Kyle believe him.

 


End file.
